


Hurting & Caring

by DyeMyHairGalaxy1995



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Caring Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Can Have Nice Things, Derek Hale-centric, Derek-centric, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Medication, Mental Health Issues, References to Depression, Short One Shot, Writer Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyeMyHairGalaxy1995/pseuds/DyeMyHairGalaxy1995
Summary: Derek's medication has side-effects sometimes. This can include exhaustion, headaches, and in extreme cases of stress, migraines.Derek hurts and Stiles is fluffy.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 83





	Hurting & Caring

**Author's Note:**

> I am not the greatest of writers, or taggers, so if you found this - hi.
> 
> I was diagnosed with a general anxiety disorder and depression last year (yay pandemic for making it so much worse), and it made me think about Derek. I get headaches as a side effect and I was bone tired whilst writing this.
> 
> Please let me know if there are any mistakes! Enjoy! :D

After the traumatic adolescent life that Derek had led, with the bitchy Argent having preyed on him after the death of his first girlfriend, it was no surprise that he was diagnosed with generalised anxiety disorder and a form of depression. It was only after his partner Stiles had asked him to go to therapy before they got too serious that had allowed him to understand that it had not been his fault.

Stiles had explained that after his mother died, both him and his father went (sometimes together, sometimes alone), and that both of them had benefited from having someone to talk to both in a professional sense and also not having to ‘burden’ one another with their grief.

Along with the medication that had been prescribed to him, the therapy and the support from his family, his partner, and his family, Derek was doing relatively well. The Argents had moved back to Beacon Hills five years after the perpetrator was convicted and Derek took to Allison becoming part of the friend group easily. There may have been a time in which he would have always been defensive around her, but thankfully, she was nothing like her aunt - both of her parents made sure of that.

However, that medication that he had to take, had side effects. Some didn’t affect him at all, others were only when something was adding to the stress of everyday life. Like now. He had been working ridiculously all week, attempting to finish the final chapters of the standalone book he was writing, alongside sorting out the contract for his autobiography to help those struggling with mental illness and trauma. And all of this had meant that he was now laying on the couch with a visual migraine and the type of exhaustion that refused to let him sleep.

“Honey! I’m hooommmee!” Normally, Derek would be up and at the door as soon as he heard the footsteps approaching, but today, it was just not possible.

“Derek?” He could almost sense Stiles approaching and all he could do was groan to let him know that he was hidden on the sofa.

His partner of four years looked at him and immediately went stalking to the kitchen. They had a sort-of-routine for days like this - though they happened so rarely - and Stiles would make sure that Derek had a cold compress to cover his face (typically one of their cloths) and enough water to make sure that he stayed hydrated and then he would settle down at the desk that Derek typically used for writing across the room. He would always be within the audible distance of Derek’s groans if he needed anything. Hopefully, the exhaustion would eventually ebb off and Derek would eventually fade into the wonderful world of sleep.

This time however, Stiles gently lifted Derek’s head, settled down with one of his cases from work and played with Derek’s hair as he wrote notes. He decided not to question the new seating position because as soon as Stiles touched his hair, he was passed out in his lap.

After a few hours, Derek was awoken by Stiles shaking him gently, “is your migraine gone?”

Surprisingly, Derek nodded. Typically they could take up to twenty-four hours to dissipate.

“I made dinner.”

“You didn’t have to do that.” Derek said with his gravelly voice.

Stiles looked at him pointedly, “and you were going to be able to talk, let alone order food, or make anything?”

Derek paused. He made a fair point.

“Fine. But I’ll wash up.”

“Well, duh. That’s how this relationship works.” Stiles rolled his eyes playfully and laughed.

Derek chuckled and pecked his lips, before dragging him into the kitchen. Afterall, he hadn’t been able to eat for the past eight hours and he was hungry.


End file.
